


Lean on me

by LostChanceTo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChanceTo/pseuds/LostChanceTo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol trudged up the stairs, blinking tiredly. He felt like he was walking through molasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me

Seungcheol slumped back against the door, sliding down to tug off his shoes. Pain flared from every joint he had, protesting the use of his muscles. Walking home from the company building had been torture. Seungcheol heaved himself upwards, forcing him to move towards the bedroom. In the kitchen he could hear someone moving around, and he paused in the doorway to make sure they were really there; not a trick his overly tired mind was playing.  
Jeonghan and Jisoo stood together in the middle of the kitchen, foreheads touching and rocking back and forth. Some old English song was playing from the radio, and the younger of the pair was singing along fluently. Seungcheol watched them for a moment, basking in the warmth of a song not meant for him.  
Moving to the entrance of the living room, he glanced over several more of the members. They were watching a movie; Soonyoung and Seokmin had probably picked it. Seungkwan was protesting loudly, and Junhui was translating it into Chinese under his breath for Minghao. Chan and Hansol took up half the couch, bumping shoulders as they pointed at and exclaimed over whatever was going on. Jihoon and Soonyoung took up the other half, the older making sure to cuddle Jihoon as much as possible before his window of opportunity was up. Jihoon wasn't protesting, instead using the cover of darkness to kiss Soonyoung again and again.  
Seungcheol pulled away, stumbling into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water relaxed him, but he didn't allow himself to enjoy it. He shut off the water, for fear of not leaving any for the rest of the members. He soaped up, hair first, before finishing his shower in cold water. Drying himself, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Frowning a bit, he leaned on the sink, trying to get a better look.  
The circles under his eyes stood out against his skin. His hair seemed thinner than they had been in a while, and he was starting to break out again. The leader dropped his head, sighing. His legs shook beneath him, and he allowed himself to sink to the floor. Relief chorused through him at being able to sit for the first time in hours, arms shaking from still being held up above him; his fingers were stiff around the edge of the sink.  
Somebody knocked.  
"Hurry! I gotta go!" The wail revealed it to be Seokmin. Seungcheol pushed himself off the floor, picking his clothes up off the floor before wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door, moving quickly to get before the younger had an accident. "Thanks, Hyung!" He yelled, almost diving inside. The door slammed shut behind him, and Seungcheol sighed. He dragged his body to the bed room, fumbling with the door knob. The door opened before he managed to get a good grip on it, and the older stumbled to land against someone's chest.  
A pair of arms wrapped around him, and Wonwoo's deep voice assuring him he was ok, he could sleep now, Wonwoo and Mingyu would take care of him. Another arm was suddenly around his shoulders, and between the two, he made it too the bed. He dropped his head, energy seeping out of his body. Somebody removed the towel, and then Mingyu was asking if he could try to get on the bed, that they weren't strong enough to do it for him. Seungcheol forced open his eyes, when had they closed? He could see a blurry outline of Mingyu, tall figure now on one of the bottom bunks.  
He reached for him, arm feeling like lead. Mingyu let out a little breath, and from what Seungcheol could see of his face he knew the younger was smiling. Mingyu grabbed ahold of his arm, other hand moving to Seungcheol's waist to make sure he didn't fall. He pulled Seungcheol onto the bed next to him, wrapping himself around the older boy. Wonwoo climbed in after him, tucking the covers over the three of them.  
"Hyung, go to sleep," Wonwoo murmured against his back. "We'll protect you, I promise. You don't have to worry, we'll do your job for tonight, alright? Let us do it, just tonight."  
"Please," Seungcheol whispered. Mingyu kissed his forehead.  
"You bet, hyung," the youngest of the three said. "We'll take care of you." Seungcheol buried his face deeper into Mingyu's chest, tension seeping from his body in the warm cocoon. Wonwoo sang under his breath, something that sounded like a lullaby but was just as likely to be something dirty. Seungcheol didn't care, instead finding himself being lulled to sleep.  
He woke alone, steaming cup of coffee on the floor beside the bed, clock on the wall reading 10:30 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
